


Generations

by eyemeohmy



Category: Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, Planet of the Apes, Planet of the Apes (2001), Planet of the Apes (Movies 1968-1973), Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies), War of the Planet of the Apes (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Artistic Liberties, Canon-Typical Violence, Clusterfuck of Canon, Crossover, Drama, Headcanon, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemeohmy/pseuds/eyemeohmy
Summary: History constantly shifts and changes, yet it always leads back to one ape. Generations rise and fall, and fall and rise again. Three leaders observe these changes with one goal in common: hope for a peaceful, brighter future.





	Generations

**Author's Note:**

> I have this _thing_ for playing around in canons and kinda just... mashing them up. I wanted to keep with the more realistic theme and elements of the 2011-2017 films while fusing in more of the ~~campy~~ advanced aspects of evolved ape culture. There's quite a number of canon characters used from a variety of mediums--movies, comics, TV series, etc. I didn't want to list them all because hey, let's have some fun with _surprises_. (I'll eventually list them all later.) Creative liberty in terms of how I write their personalities (some of which who didn't really _have_ any) were used, sort of like, you know, the reboot trilogy. One or two are strictly OCs, but are mentioned in passing or kept in the background. ~~I do use chimps and bonobos separately, even if bonobos _are_ chimps, I know, I know.~~
> 
> This fic starts pretty much at the, ah, start of _War for the Planet of the Apes_ , and as such, will contain spoilers for the film.
> 
> Please forgive me if I messed up on any ASL signs, and/or if my written descriptions do not translate well or properly. A variety of sources were used: [1](https://www.signingsavvy.com/), [2](http://www.lifeprint.com/asl101/), [3](http://www.signasl.org/). On that note, please pardon any grammatical errors I might have missed editing this beast.
> 
> Huge shout-out to [Shiro](http://shirobutterfly.tumblr.com/). _She knows what she's done_.

Cornelius, inquisitive as always, signed: [What's 'scuttlebutt'?]

"Rumors," Caesar answered. He moved pinching thumbs and forefingers into a circle, connecting at the front. "Talk. Not all necessarily true."

Cornelius thought a moment, scratching under his chin. [Say things sometimes.] Both hands open, one to mouth before jerking down, turning each into fists. [About father. About brother.]

Caesar frowned. "Do not worry, Cornelius. Let them talk," he replied. "If they say mean things about you, you come to me, or your mother." Closed hand to head, rising to point up forefinger.

Cornelius nodded, mimicking the same sign before galloping back into the crowd of apelets.

Caesar sighed. Koba's influence still lingered over the tribe, though most of his former followers had ventured off to live on their own. Perhaps they would start their own troops, and perhaps one day they would return, greater in numbers, their righteous anger only having grown stronger.

The nightmares certainly hadn't helped; the first couple weeks after the battle at the human haven, Caesar dreamed of Koba. Of his death. Of his final words. Of the look in his eyes: hatred, pure and dark and suffocating. Caesar woke in a panic, gasping and shouting, sometimes leaping from his nest, dizzy, hot, trembling. The first time he'd done this, Cornelius cried and wouldn't stop for a whole hour, despite his mother's attempts to soothe him. 

Caesar, guilty and ashamed, quickly ran off, climbing atop a tree overlooking his troop, watching the guards go about their night shift until the first light of dawn ebbed over the mountains. He returned, exhausted, to apologize to his youngest son and wife. Cornelius cooed and stroked his father's arm. The weight on Caesar's shoulders instantly melted away, and he scooped Cornelius up in his arms to cuddle.

Caesar placed Cornelius back in his mother's lap. Smiling, he crossed his arms, lightly pounded fists to his chest.

Cornelius happily repeated the sign.

Though Caesar had found help and aide in numerous allies to keep the tribe safe and running smoothly, there was still a lot of work to do as their head leader. Stress from the outside world, picking and cleaning up the pieces of Koba's brief coup d'état, and continuing work setting up their new home. There wasn't much time to wind down and breathe, but Caesar never complained, never stopped pushing.

However, when Caesar did have some time off, he found his most favorite way to relax was to sit and watch the apelings. Maurice had his hands full, but his patience was saint-like. When they weren't in class, the young apes played in the safety of their shelter behind the great waterfall. There'd been a few new additions to the clan; mothers and nursemaids cared for them in a separate chamber, and once or twice he'd seen a female, even Lake, chase out the mischievous, more older children wanting to play with the newborns.

Caesar found a spot on one of the tall limestone rocks in the back of the cave, blending in the shadows. He'd gone unnoticed so far. Even over the roar of the waterfall, Caesar could hear the apelets chirp and yelp and whoop and laugh. A quick scan and he counted thirty currently out playing, wrestling, chatting in sign, grooming each other.

Cornelius was off on his own. According to Maurice and the caretakers, he usually kept to himself or a couple others. Not due to any sort of shyness or social issues. Cornelius was curious, more curious than most, and instead of playing, enjoyed studying in his free time. A godsend for Maurice. Cornelius studied and analyzed the water, the rocks, bugs, even his fellow apelings. And he told Caesar and Cornelia everything he learned, always so excited and chatty about his discoveries.

Caesar was proud. Cornelius would grow to become a smart, wise ape. He and Blue Eyes would help groom an even stronger, brighter troop in the future.

Of the one ape Cornelius frequently mentioned was a chimpanzee a few weeks younger than him. Her name was Zira, and Caesar had met her once before, as he did with all the children. The daughter of two good apes who'd been at his side since the first uprising. Jet black fur, hazel eyes, and apparently sharing the same interests as his son. Cornelia called it "scientific pursuits," but Cornelius wasn't quite sure what that meant.

"You want to learn," Caesar explained, making a scooping gesture from his flat palm to his head, "what was, what is, what will be. Explore, create, change." Even destroy, but Caesar decided it best not to add that.

Zira was with Cornelius today, a braid of hair on her head wrapped and tied up in a pink ribbon. She and Cornelius were looking through a pile of stones of different shapes, sizes, and colors, signing at each other in rapid fire succession. Basics, but Caesar was impressed—Cornelius and Zira knew quite a number of words most of the apes their age had yet to fully grasp and comprehend. 

A few minutes later, they were joined by a third chimpanzee, notably slightly older—Galen, Caesar recalled, plump with a long face. His mother was one of the tribe's healers. Galen whooped, bouncing enthusiastically, as he showed his friends the lizard he'd found. The three passed it around, poking, stroking, even licking it.

Caesar caught a flash of orange from the corner of his eye. He looked across the cave. Five orangutans sat in a circle, signing quietly, keeping to themselves. They were older, almost teenagers; the eldest of the group sneered at a bonobo running by and blowing raspberries. Caesar sneered too. He knew this orangutan well. Zaius was an exceptionally bright ape; Maurice mentioned him frequently when discussing the children's progress. He also mentioned Zaius being just as arrogant as he was intelligent, and often preferred the company of other orangutans over any other apes.

Zaius wasn't the only one who shared these prejudiced views—the two females (Camila, Oren) and males (Maximus, Nado) sitting with him also tended to shun and sometimes bully the "lesser apes."

Eventually the orangutans grew annoyed of the apelets and their "immature" behavior, wandering outside. A gorilla attempted to follow but was pulled back in by their friend.

Caesar watched two gorillas wrestle, tumbling and beating their chests at one another, throwing up leaves, butting heads and falling over, much to the amusement of their howling spectators. He chuckled. Luca's niece took so much after—

Caesar immediately sprung to his feet at the sound of Cornelius's cry. Another chimpanzee, roughly the same age as his son, had run over, shoved Galen and Zira down and snatched the lizard from Cornelius's hand. He crushed it, blood squirting between his fingers, before throwing it at Cornelius and standing on his back legs in a threat display. Snarling, teeth bared, ready to fight. Before he could lunge, Caesar swooped in between the two, barking a warning at the aggressive chimp. The chimp recoiled, head bowed and hissing. Cornelius climbed up on his father's back, shaking, as Zira clutched his leg. Galen bolted off to hide in a group of snacking gorillas.

"There will be no fighting," Caesar huffed. He signed the word 'no' twice, moving back a little. Though the chimp was glaring at him defiantly, he was still young and afraid.

A nursemaid—Aspasia—galloped over to the group, a newborn chimp hanging from her torso. [Thade!] She drew a circle in front of her chest with a fist. [Apologize!]

Caesar almost didn't recognize the chimpanzee. Thade was known as a troublemaker according to Maurice, often picking fights, even with the older gorillas. This wasn't the first time he'd bullied Cornelius, however; Thade's father had sided with Koba, and died because of it. Though he'd been taken in by his aunt and uncle (his mother having passed during childbirth), Thade quickly became bitter and ruthless, once antisocial and distant but now growing more openly aggressive.

Caesar knew why Thade targeted Cornelius. The son of Caesar, the ape responsible for his father's death. Unlike many of Koba's followers, Thade's father Hess was part of a small rebellious group who attempted to overthrow Caesar and take revenge. It was a losing battle from the start, as they were severely outnumbered and overpowered. No reasoning, no pleading could calm or convince them to stop, to reunite with their former clan, and they shed the first blood. 

Hess died fighting for what he believed in—what Koba believed in—and left his single child an orphan.

Thade glowered between the two adults, his blue-green eyes burning as they fell on Cornelius. Reluctantly, slowly, he bowed his head and extended his open hand. Caesar sighed, gently brushing hand to his, accepting the apology. Thade grunted and ran off, climbing up moss along the cave wall and sulking in a tiny crevice.

Caesar plucked Cornelius off his back, hugged him. "Are you hurt?" he asked, touching his son's face.

Cornelius shook his head. Zira waddled in front of Caesar, huffing and pursing her lips. She signed the letter T, thrust a finger three times into her open fist then pointed it at Thade. Caesar looked surprised, and Cornelius laughed hysterically.

Aspasia scolded Zira, swatting her hand. Zira yelped but grinned nonetheless; Cornelius jumped off Caesar's back, and the two started wrestling.

Caesar looked over to Thade, eyes narrowed. The young chimp turned away and against the wall. Aspasia plopped down beside Caesar, one hand cradling the newborn suckling on her teat. Aspasia drew another circle over her chest.

"I am not surprised," Caesar confessed, sitting. "I have seen the way Zira's mother speaks." He smirked. He glanced down at the baby, staring up at him with big marble brown eyes. "How is Leeta? She looks much better."

[She is stronger now. She will survive.] Aspasia pointed at Cornelius, ooking softly. [Leeta likes Cornelius. Cornelius always check on her.]

"They will become good friends," Caesar replied, tapping right index finger over left index finger and vice versa. He tenderly stroked Leeta's fuzzy little head. "Sandar will be pleased to hear his daughter is recovering." The smile faded as he gazed back at Thade. "But I am worried about Thade."

Aspasia pursed her lips. [Thade is young. He has been through much. Lost much.] Two hands clenched together, spread open and apart. [Thade will grow, and he will change.]

Caesar grumbled low in his chest. "I have seen this anger before," he said quietly, "back then, I did not pay it the attention I should have." He looked at Aspasia gravely. "I will not repeat the same mistake."

Aspasia frowned. She held up two fingers sideways, spread them open. The letter K.

"Yes," Caesar murmured. He watched his son tug and lightly pull on Zira's fur, the two chirping. Galen returned, but chose to play with the dead lizard. "I will speak with Thade and his aunt and uncle later."

Caesar was quickly distracted as more apelings came over, intrigued and fascinated by their great leader. Caesar forgot about the fight earlier, about Thade, as he touched and cooed and spoke with the children.

\---

Caesar's rage was overwhelming. 

It suffocated him; clenched at his heart, made his stomach churn. He felt sick, he felt restless, he felt exhausted. He needed to sleep, but he was also afraid. Afraid he would wake to another death. Caesar used every last ounce of strength not to cry and scream, to appear strong for his son watching him from across the compound. Miserable, terrified, face wet with tears as he clung to the bars of their cage.

Unlike the adults, the soldiers fed and watered the children more frequently. They made a great incentive for many of the apes to work, so the apelets had to remain relatively healthy. Sick, maybe, but at least alive. 

Sitting nearby Cornelius was Zira, her baby sister Cassia pressed to her chest. Her chances of survival were much slimmer, and their mother screeched and fought against the bars and wires for her daughters, their father too weak and beaten to do more than sleep when he could. Twice a soldier came over, kicked the cage and snarled at the female, threatening to shoot her if she didn't shut up. Caesar finally managed to catch the fretting mother's attention, signed to her: [You must keep calm. For your children. You will be hurt. We will survive this; your daughters will survive this.]

The mother angrily signed back before turning away. Caesar's face fell. She had every right to doubt him. Hope was dwindling day by day.

Galen kept to himself the first day they arrived, curled up in a corner against the farthest wall. His parents had been killed during the ambush. He watched his father die, shot point blank in the head. It was traumatizing, and no amount of comfort from Zira, Cornelius, or the other apes would help. But like his family, like all apes, he was strong; he came around, enough to help with Cassia. Galen had learned much from his mother, a healer in the making. 

Leeta gave up trying to communicate with her family, instead listening intently on the humans and their conversations, though she understood very little of what they said. Later that night, she shared what she heard with her friends. 

[Someone crying. Woman.] Leeta rocked her arms in a cradling motion. [Baby gone. Lost?]

[A man with hairy face screamed when he was sleeping. I heard him.] Galen threw his hands to his chest, eyes wide and teeth clenched. [Sounded very scared.]

[Scared?] Leeta tilted her head. [Why humans scared? What fear? Humans have weapons. Humans bigger. Stronger. No fear apes.]

[Humans fear what we fear.] Zira held up her hands, one palm turned up, the other down. She flipped them over. [Death.] 

[Loss.] Cornelius added.

Zaius, like his fellow teenagers, resided and worked with the adults. He'd gathered more friends (only orangutans), Nado, Maximus, and Oren remaining by his side. Camila had succumbed to her injuries from trying to escape in the ambush, dying en route to the old base. Caesar knew Camila had been important to Zaius: the fury in his eyes matched his own.

Cornelius told his father everything that had happened while he was away. Caesar listened, breathing heavily from his nostrils, his knuckles white beneath fur as he held the bars tight enough to almost break. But before Cornelius could finish, two soldiers carrying buckets of water and feed (grain and leftover slop) came to the cage entrance. They barked and yelled at the apelets, and some of the adults snarled back. The male soldier threatened them away with an electric prod, and the children quickly dispersed, clinging to one another in large clusters.

Cornelius watched as the soldier dumped the food on the ground. A hungry bonobo went to scoop some up, but Cornelius pushed him back, shaking his head. He pointed at the prod in the soldier's hand. [Not safe.]

Zira hopped closer to Cornelius, Cassia hanging off her back, wide-eyed and confused. She lightly slapped Cornelius on the arm, then gestured across the cage. Thade crouched between two chimpanzees, staring unblinking at the man. Watching him with that same hate in his eyes—the hate he shared with Koba and his late father.

[Something not right.] Zira signed, hands moving fast. [Something very—]

The soldier was standing back up after pouring the water in the trough when Thade came bolting through the crowd, releasing an ear-piercing shriek. He leaped onto the soldier's chest, tearing his fingers across the man's face, ripping open his lip and taking a chunk of his nose. The soldier screamed, but before he could use his prod, before the female soldier could come to his aid, Thade jumped off. He stood upright; he dragged his messy fingers down his face, over his eyes, leaving behind four jagged lines of blood. Thade threw his hands in the air, one still holding the bit of the man's nose, screeching. A number of apelings chimed in, bouncing and rising, whooping along.

The adults cried back, attempting to calm their children. Caesar gasped, pacing his cage; he lunged at the bars, barked and roared. Immediate silence fell over the apes, both young and old.

"You son of a bitch!" the soldier cried. He switched on the prod, went to thrust it against Thade's head— Cornelius ran by, grabbed Thade by the arm and dragged him off. "Get the fuck back here!" The man went to follow, blood spilling from his face and staining the front of his uniform.

"Wright!" the female soldier snapped, yanking him back. "Forget the monkeys! Go to the medbay, now!"

"I'm gonna fuckin' kill 'em," Wright said, spitting out blood. He pinched his shredded nose, marching out of the cage. More soldiers had come out to check on all the commotion.

The second soldier glowered at Thade. "You wanna play, Bobo?" she sneered. Electricity buzzed from her prod as she walked over, frightened apelets parting away.

" _Leave them_!" Caesar howled. " _Do not touch them_!"

"Let 'em alone, Rodriguez."

The soldier stopped, looking up. Caesar did as well. The Colonel stood from his balcony, drinking something hot.

"This Goddamn monkey almost ripped off Wright's face!" Rodriguez shouted.

McCullough shrugged. "Kids'll be kids." He took a sip from his mug. "You're dismissed, Rodriguez." He went back inside, leaving Rodriguez stunned.

Rodriguez glared at Thade. She angrily thrust the prod into the ground, sparks shooting in the dirt. Apelings nearby cried and curled up into balls. Nonetheless, Rodriguez departed, shoving aside teammates attempting to calm her.

As soon as the door slammed shut and locked, Thade shoved Cornelius over, pinning him to the ground. [Did not need help!] He placed a fist to his open palm, thumb raised, and thrust them angrily to his chest. [Especially from _you_!]

Cornelius was shocked. He raised flattened hands to his head, drew frantic circles. Pointed at Thade then tapped index fingers together twice; right upside to left downside, left upside to right downside.

Thade snarled, spittle hitting Cornelius in the eyes. [You are not friend.] He slashed a hand in front of his face, brought it down and almost hit Cornelius in the stomach. [ _Never_ friend.] Thade jumped off the younger chimp, trotting back into the shadows with his few but loyal followers.

Zira, Galen, and Leeta scampered over, forming a protective circle around Cornelius. Zira helped him up while Galen assessed him for any wounds. She pointed her index fingers together. [Are you hurt?]

Cornelius shook his head.

[Do not get close to Thade.] Galen snorted, puffing out his cheeks.

Leeta whimpered. She crossed a hand in front of her left fist, circling twice with thumb pointed toward her.

[Leeta is right.] Zira reached back, squeezing her sister's tiny hand. [Thade is dangerous.]

Cornelius went back to the cage door, Caesar waiting with bated breath. [I'm all right, father.]

Caesar sighed, tension visibly leaving his sagging shoulders. [Keep away from Thade, Cornelius.] He signed a T, then made a shooing gesture. [Stay out of trouble. Do not fight. Be good. I will save you.]

Cornelius wilted, but there was a hopeful glimmer in his eyes. Barely there, but Caesar saw it like a bright beam of sunshine. He pointed at his mouth then flattened palm against fist.

Caesar smiled, though every bone in his body ached and it was hard to even breathe. [I promise.]

\---

Caesar kept his promise. He had saved his people, and now they traveled as one tribe again to their new home.

Caesar was relieved, happy, but still so very tired. A new home with his son, but not Blue Eyes, not Cornelia.

The troop stopped for a night, camping nearby a small oasis. They sat around fires, eating, drinking, laughing with one another. Caesar told only one chimpanzee—a healer—about his grievous wound, and ordered her not to speak of it to anyone else. She looked dubious and upset, saying it was not healing right, it was deep, it was starting to get infected. She did what she could, and pleaded for Caesar to tell the others, but Caesar calmly shook his head and sent her away.

Caesar sat beneath one of the few scarce trees, the sand warm beneath him. He picked up a handful, watched it thread out between his fingers. He was reminded of the hourglass in Charles Rodman's den. "Sometimes I think that's my time running out," Charles had told him during one of his more lucid days, smiling sadly at the trickling sand. 

Caesar, in an attempt to cheer the old human up, turned it upside down, leaving more sand at the top than bottom. Charles laughed and hugged them. 

Four days later, while fighting with his son over something no one could even remember, Charles knocked the hourglass over. The clock shattered, spilling sand across the floor. Charles stared at it, then asked who the glass belonged to. He squatted, fingers sifting through the sand, and Caesar could see tears in his glassy eyes. He hastily swatted Charles's hands away from the sharp shards until Will helped his father up and out of the room.

Caesar opened his eyes, lids heavy like lead, just as the rest of the sand fell from his hand. Caesar looked down at the tribe from his dune.

Bad Ape had integrated himself well with the rest of the troop. Though it was Maurice who suggested he give himself a new name. After days of mulling it over and indecision, Bad Ape finally settled on Safari, the name of the zoo he'd come from. It was not the best of names, but it was certainly better. No one argued against it.

They never did find Safari's children. Perhaps he knew his sons were already dead, or somewhere far, far away. But not long after setting out to the new promised land, Safari found himself connecting and bonding with Rox, an orphaned baby gorilla whose parents had died during the last escape. Now they were inseparable, but it was often Rox who had to help Safari, keep him grounded.

And though it took many of the apes to accept her as part of their tribe, Nova eventually found her place. She learned alongside the younger apes; when she wasn't playing or helping gather supplies, Nova stuck with Maurice. She slept with him, rode horseback with him, always ate beside him like now by the fire. Maurice was teaching her how to properly eat with a spoon, though Nova preferred just using her hands like everyone else.

Cornelius, Zira, Galen, and Leeta had grown close to Nova, too. Cornelius treated her like a younger sister, always happy to help teach her new things. Galen found her fascinating, wanting to learn everything about Nova, about humans. Zira and Leeta were no different. Soon more would join them, in their curiosity of her species, of their empathy for an animal who was not too unlike themselves.

Zaius was not one of them. He ignored Nova, but had gained quite a following. He was witty and charming, and even Maurice was surprised at just how fast he learned and picked up new things. He believed Zaius would make a fine mentor someday, perhaps even replace him—assuming Zaius worked out his more narrow minded views of other apes. Even that was starting to change; although Zaius mainly attracted the attention of other orangutans, gorillas, chimps, and bonobos were starting to listen and follow him. Though Zaius believed humans were inferior and should be kept out of their society, he presented no threat, as this was quite a common opinion anyway.

Among Zaius's new friends was, surprisingly, Thade.

Thade had his own group of confidants, socializing more with others compared to months ago. His aggression was better controlled, though at times Caesar worried only learning to contain it maturely would one day perhaps help weaponize it. Maurice kept a close eye on Thade; the young chimp at least respected Maurice enough to not question or quarrel with him. Thade was also busy helping take care of his cousin, Lola, though he was often a bit rough with her. 

Tonight Thade sat a short distance from Zaius and his entourage by their own fire, simply watching the older orangutan talk while keeping Lola from trying to catch sparks from the dancing flames. He tugged her back by the arm, snapped his sharp teeth at her; Lola cowered, offered her hand in apology and submission. Caesar went to stand, but Lola's mother came trotting over, scowled at Thade, and carried Lola off.

Caesar's gaze drifted to Lake, grooming a few apelets. A proud smile split his face. Perhaps the most exciting and best of news came only a few weeks ago. During a break, Lake visited Caesar, a hand over her visibly swollen belly. She need not say anything; Caesar immediately understood.

"Blue Eyes?" Caesar asked, nervous but optimistic.

Lake signed a single word: [Yes.]

Caesar embraced Lake, stroked her head, her hair, tears in his eyes. He let her go, moved back; he looked at Lake for permission then leaned in, placing a quivering hand over her belly. He could feel a kick, and he laughed. He laughed until tears ran down his face, until he was smiling so wide his cheeks hurt.

"Ari," Lake said, her voice deep and scratchy. [Blue Eyes liked that name.]

"Ari," Caesar repeated, and decided it was good.

\---

They had arrived. A new home, a fresh start.

Caesar could sleep now. He could finally rest. He watched his family, his tribemates, explore the land, excited, full of hope and relief.

"Remember, Cornelius," Caesar said as he dismounted from his horse, carrying his son to the open fields, "life is precious. Take care of it. Protect it. Cultivate it. Grow and love it. For all its fragility, life is also strong. Do not take it for granted."

Cornelius signed five letters.

Caesar hesitated. Pain, white hot, gripped at his heart and lungs. "Yes," he said, finally, breathing in slow and deep, "even humans."

Caesar watched his people one last time. There was no fear, no concern, no doubt in his heart anymore. They were home. They were safe.

Caesar could sleep now.

\---

Whenever Cornelius needed a break from work, from everyday stress, he found himself sitting upon the rock where his father had peacefully passed away. He watched the sunset, just as Caesar once did. 

Cornelius looked to the valley below; much had changed since his people first arrived. They'd built shelters, bigger and better than the ones before. They had learned many things over the years, such as farming and sewing. Apparently their new evolved bodies added extra longevity to their lifespans. Apes, especially those around his age and the apelets today, had also physically changed, bone structure and adjustments to their vocal cords and teeth that made it much easier for them to speak.

Galen had become a well renowned doctor, and the finest of their tribe's healers. Cassia taught alongside Maurice, finding a mate and giving birth to a son, Lucius. Leeta worked with Zira and Cornelius as a scientist and cultural curator. Safari enjoyed gardening, but always stopped working to watch Rox train. She wished to join the guardians who kept the troop safe.

The virus had taken its toll on Nova, however; once she reached puberty, she became more primitive, more like apes were during the reign of man. Nova could not sign or read as much as she used to. She preferred walking on all fours, her knuckles calloused over. Maurice took good care of her, and kept her from Thade and those who whispered about banishing the creature.

Cornelius still considered Nova his sister. He protected her, as his father did before him. Physically, she'd grown into a fine, healthy adult, from what he understood about human physiology. Perhaps to other humans she would be considered attractive, but Cornelius wouldn't know. To him, Nova was so damned ugly.

Cornelius remembered the day Rocket called for him after his mate gave birth to their second child. A daughter, Kira. Rocket proudly presented her to Cornelius, who he considered a son, and respected just as much as he had his father. Cornelius stroked the apeling's face, and she grabbed onto his single finger with both of her tiny hands. Cornelius chuckled, welcoming the baby to her new home.

But perhaps the best things to happen in Cornelius's life was taking Zira as his mate, and the birth of his niece and nephew—Ari and Semos, respectively. Everyone was surprised when Lake ended up giving birth to twins. Lake and Cornelius took the apelings to the rock where Cornelius now sat that evening. His father had been buried beside it. They told the children of Caesar and what he had done for their people, how he was a brave, cunning, loving ape, an inspiration to them all. How their father, Blue Eyes, a tough ape himself, had been the one to scout and find their new home first. Thanks to his hard work, they were able to live here in peace.

Cornelius returned home a few hours later, held Zira, and wept in her arms.

Five years after setting up their new home, a tribe of outsider apes sought their help. They were led by a young chimpanzee, Lynx, named after surviving an attack from aforementioned wild cat when she was a newborn. Claiming to be a branch off the "clan of Khan" that lived in the Rocky Mountains, they separated from the group to find others and explore new lands. Although initially welcomed at first, many were skeptical. In the end, they formed an alliance and began trading: food, medicine, basic necessities, and even weapons sometimes.

Cornelius wrinkled his nose. Time had changed and mostly for the better, but it was not without its flaws and... mistakes. 

This new ape society had evolved into a tighter democracy—Cornelius preferred it that way. It was what his father would have wanted. But they relied heavily on the Council, whose balance of power was shifting little by little more in their favor and less in the people's.

Out of the six councilmen, three were orangutans—Zaius, who had proposed the idea of the Council and its positions—became the Minister of Science, a group founded by a young Zira and Cornelius originally. Maximus took on the role of Zaius's second in command, dealing with land surveying as well as fish and game. Though Maurice had been nominated for President of the Assembly, the old ape turned it down, wishing to remain a humble teacher. And so the eldest orangutan of the clan, Gaius, was given the position. 

Cornelius knew that while Gaius served as the leader, Zaius was the one who pulled most of the Council's strings.

Rocket joined the Council on behalf of the chimpanzees and bonobos. Though he was nearing his golden years, he was still sharp and quick to reprimand the other councilors when they stepped out of line. Cornelius believed Rocket was the only good ape among them, and without him there, the Council would had taken full control over the city.

As the voice of the gorillas as well as military affairs, the position was given to Attar, a gruff, temperamental silverback. But like Zaius had control over the President, it was Thade who puppeted Attar. After all, Attar had been one of Thade's earliest, most gullible of lackeys.

Thade convinced Zaius and Gaius to give Attar the role as councilor. Not only was he strong, he was also wrapped completely around Thade's finger. Zaius recognized potential in Thade, potential they both shared: the willingness to do what others would not, could not. The ones who would dirty and bloody their hands for the greater good, even if the majority was against them. Thade worked better as a General, in the shadows, and the gorillas insisted they have a representative on the Council anyway.

It was also Thade who suggested putting up borders to keep outsiders away, and tribemates from going beyond boundaries and out of their reach. These soon became the "Forbidden Zones"—places labeled as dangerous and off-limits to everyone but the Council. As a marking and warning, scarecrows were set up at the borders of the zones, fashioned much in the same way as the crosses their dead ancestors had been tortured and hung upon so many years ago.

"It's ridiculous. It's _bullshit_ ," Zira cursed as she watched the first scarecrows posted at the border, "you know it's the Council's way of slowly taking command over society. They want to contain us, control us; keep us from learning and exploring. Thade is power-hungry, but we've become too docile, too comfortable to notice or care."

These new barriers created tension between Lynx's tribe and Caesar's. While they maintained their alliance, it was shaky at best, and Thade waited for any opportunity to sever it should the other troop stop being useful or a threat to his people.

Being friends with Zaius guaranteed many perks, too. Nado was known as the richest of the apes, owning most of the farmland and livestock. After convincing Lola to seduce and marry Nado, Thade and his family also rose in popularity and fortune.

Thade's reach did not end there, however. Due to his misanthropy, the study of humans was limited and monitored by the Science Division. Galen, Zira, Leeta, and Cornelius fought against the law, but ultimately lost.

"You may be the son of the late Caesar," Thade snorted at Cornelius, "but you are entitled to nothing."

Then, just a week later, more outsiders appeared at their door. One gorilla, one gibbon, and four humans. 

The leader of the group introduced himself as Krull, an aged Western gorilla who spoke in a deep and reserved voice. Krull had found these humans wandering and starving in the wilderness, and took pity on them. They, like Nova, were more beast-like than their ancestors, but were trained to be civil and polite by their ape leader. Two males—one with markings on his face, Gunnar, and a slightly younger, uneasy male called Leo. Leo kept close to a woman around his age; her tan skin and long blonde hair reminded Cornelius of Nova. She was Daena, Leo's mate. The second female—Bon—was older than the rest, and perhaps newly infected, as she still walked upright, talked a few words, and signed adequately.

The lar gibbon, however, had to be the most fascinating of the troupe. Never before had anyone seen one of these lesser apes retaining any sort of higher, evolved intelligence. A pale creamy orange and white with a dark face and large brown eyes, she leaped from one companion to another. The gibbon signed her name: [Opera.] Chirping, she removed the ragged, dirty old stuffed monkey strapped to her back. [Singsong.]

Though an adult, Opera's intellect was that of a young ape. Krull explained that Opera lost her child years ago, replacing it with a toy she scavenged in the ruins of a circus. Opera, however, believed the toy to be her real son, and treated it as such.

The group was in desperate need of shelter. The humans looked sickly, and Krull was badly scarred and limping. A hearing was held with the Council and public. Cornelius, Zira, Galen, and many others, mostly those who knew and lived alongside Caesar while he was alive, voted to allow the group to stay. But most of the Council and a reasonable sized number of civilians refused.

It had been a nasty fight that stretched into weeks. While the decision was pending, Krull and his tribemates stayed just outside the nearest Forbidden Zone. Cornelius and kind apes brought them food, water, and materials to build a medium sized hut.

After a month, the Council came to a conclusion. Krull would be granted full citizenship, free to live among the troop, but the humans and Opera (for further observation and studying) would be placed in "containment" until further notice. A building divided into two rooms made out of barbwire, steel, and wood.

"Cages," Cornelius growled, clenching his fists until they shook, "these are _cages_."

"You can't expect us to leave them here!" Zira snapped. "This is—this is a _prison_!"

"Call it what you will," Thade hissed, ignoring Cornelius's murderous glare, "humans cannot be trusted; we do not know where they've been, what diseases they might have contracted. They are safer in here."

"You don't care about their safety, Thade," Zira groused. "The only reason you've not executed them—"

Thade whooped, pouncing right against Zira, face to face. She could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. Opera howled, leaping across the wires and onto Leo's shoulders, ducking behind his head. 

"Be grateful the Council even allows that beast you keep to wander freely!" Thade snarled.

Cornelius shoved Thade back, standing between him and his wife. "They will not be kept in cages," he barked. "This is not what Caesar would want! This is not the ape way!"

"Do not lecture me on the way of apes! Ape will not kill ape, and yet how many ape lives did your father take?" Thade roared, beating his chest. "Caesar is dead! The Council and public have spoken! If you fight them anymore for the freedom of these filthy animals, I will make sure they're thrown out to die in the desert!"

The argument ended there, but Cornelius and Zira knew this was not over.

"Scuttlebutt."

Cornelius was roused from his daze, surprised. Zira walked up the hill, joining him on the rock. "Scuttlebutt has it Lynx's tribe has captured humans, and been using them as slaves. I overheard Lola say Thade and Zaius have been in talks with Lynx about trading medicine for some of the humans."

Cornelius stared down at the ground, at his father's grave. "They want to enslave mankind," he whispered. "But Thade... If Thade is in talks of bringing humans here, it won't be to use them like tools. He will kill them, that I am sure."

"Is it any surprise?" Zira chortled bitterly. "Lynx's tribe isn't the first to take in stray humans as slaves. She traded for them from someone else. Another troop."

"It'll spread, like a disease," Cornelius said. He looked up, into Zira's eyes. "My father fought so hard to avoid this. We cannot... It has to stop. Before it reaches us." He slowly bowed his head, ashamed. "But I... I'm not strong like my father. I cannot persuade the Council to change their minds. As my father failed to see the hatred in Koba, our people have failed to see the danger in Thade. Perhaps... I have failed as well."

Zira took Cornelius's hand, squeezed it. "You are stronger than you'll ever know, Cornelius," she reassured, stroking the back of his head with a finger. "We will fight. We will push. We will keep the future Caesar worked and died for. I believe in you."

Cornelius cooed, leaning over to nuzzle against her cheek. "We are but two apes, Zira," he sighed. He opened his eyes. "But it takes only one to start a revolution."

"You're wrong. We are three now."

Cornelius sat up, blinking. Zira smiled, rubbing her stomach.

Cornelius beamed. He embraced Zira, and they held one another, laughing and crying as the sun began to set.

\---

Milo grew up hearing stories of his grandfather, the great Caesar. His father and mother told him every night before bed about Caesar's adventures and the many sacrifices he had made to keep apekind safe. He was reminded of Caesar as he cut through the chains on the human's wrists and ankles, guiding them to safety through the cover of night. He was reminded of Caesar when he looked upon his people, those who had chosen to fight beside him and for what was right, even if it meant only suffering and death should they be caught.

"You look just like him, you know," Cornelius said softly, cupping his son's cheek. 

Milo smiled crookedly, cuddling into the hand. "So I've been told."

Cornelius laid out on the bed, coughing. Zira returned with a bowl of soup and a wet cloth. Cornelius knew she was trying to hide her fear and uneasiness; they both knew he wouldn't be around for much longer.

"Zira," Cornelius croaked, "I was just telling our son—doesn't he look just like his grandfather?"

Zira helped sit her husband up, patting the cloth to his forehead. "Yes. A spitting image," she chuckled.

"But your eyes... They were like my brother's. So blue."

"Yes," Milo replied, nodding, "that's why his name was Blue Eyes."

"I told you about your great grandmother, didn't I?"

"She died to protect her child," Milo said, "and she had the brightest, prettiest eyes. So they called her Bright Eyes."

"You have her eyes. Blue's blue eyes. But you look like father. So much."

"As if you don't look the exact bloody same," Zira laughed, but Milo could hear the sadness in her voice, the restraint keeping her from crying. "Also, I like to think _I_ contributed in the brain department."

Cornelius's laugh ended abruptly into hard wheezing. Milo and Zira pat his back until he calmed down. "You've certainly inherited her stubbornness," he rasped.

"No flaws then," Milo smirked. He helped Zira set up the tray on Cornelius's lap. His hands were too shaky to hold anything.

"We should have named you Caesar," Cornelius sighed as Zira stirred his soup. "Milo is a fine name, but we wanted to call you Caesar." His glazed eyes darkened. "But Thade... The Council... They'd only use it as another excuse—" He broke off into a coughing fit, Zira wiping her eyes before laying him back against the bundle of pillows.

There was a soft knock at the door before it opened. Kira peeked inside, green eyes hidden behind a fringe of silver hair. "Am I... interrupting anything?" she asked.

"No," Zira reassured, "come in, Kira."

Kira nodded, stepping inside. "The female, Spot, has given birth. The child is a boy, weighs four pounds and seven ounces. Healthy." The human had been given the name Spot after the dark mole on her cheek. "I have also checked on Leelee—he's recovering nicely. Galen says he should be discharged in another day or two. Won't risk infecting the other humans then."

"Remind me," Cornelius grunted, swishing a hand, "why we called him Leelee?"

"When we took him from his owners," Milo answered, "all he could say was 'lee lee, lee lee, lee lee.'"

Cornelius huffed. "We need to come up with some better names."

"They are quite a bit... pet-like," Zira mumbled. She'd read in books and heard stories from elderly apes, long now passed away, that humans often called their pets—known as dogs and cats, among others—simple, silly little names. Spot was apparently one of the more popular as well as mundane.

Kira rocked on her feet, prehensile toes curling. "Um, should we rename them all then?"

"Not necessary," Milo said. "We'll think of better names later."

Kira nodded. She headed to the door, stopped and spun back around. "Oh!" she whooped. "Yes! Lucius will be going in place of Raffle on the food run tonight. He told me to tell you this later because you'd... just tell him no."

Zira growled, teeth bared. "That damn brat, I swear..."

"Mother's stubborn, aunt's stubborn, cousin's stubborn," Cornelius snorted. "Now you are, too. Runs in the whole family."

Milo chuckled. He gently cupped the back of his father's head, bowing down to nuzzle foreheads. "Sleep, father," he purred, "then you can continue insulting mother later."

Zira forced a smile, brushing knuckles lightly with her son's. Milo cooed at Cornelius again before standing and leaving.

\---

Milo came face to face with Thade on the same day his father died.

It happened during the dead of night. Milo, Semos, and a handful of rebel apes took a concealed wagon to a small bonobo village just outside a Forbidden Zone; Rox and Virgil followed on horseback a good distance behind. Recon reported ten humans overworked and malnourished, close to death, requiring immediate aide. The slaves were chained up inside an old barn every night behind the owner's house.

However, as they neared the farm, the driver suddenly stood up on the bench, pointing across the field. "Look!" he gasped.

Milo turned around. He recoiled, shocked. Nine of the humans had been strewn up in place of the scarecrows on the cross markings between the border of the Forbidden Zone and potato fields.

What was this? The apes who'd been monitoring the farm reported the humans were always kept in the barn after work hours. Was this some sort of punishment? 

No. 

Was it a—

A human woman ran out in front of the wagon, yelling. The startled horses whinnied and reared back, almost knocking the driver and Milo from the bench. Semos and a leucistic chimp hopped out of the wagon, chakrams and spears in hands. The woman laid out on the ground on her side, face and knees caked in mud, scars from old whip lashings across her bare arms and legs. Milo looked her over from a short distance; he could not see her breathing, no rise and fall of her chest, body entirely still.

"Is she dead?"

"The humans..." Semos shook his head, dubious. "This isn't right."

Milo frowned, walking closer. "I'm checking for a pulse," he said, "but she doesn't lo—"

The woman howled as she leaped to her feet, took a piece of shrapnel from her tattered skirt and stabbed Milo in the shoulder. Milo moved quick enough, however, leaving only a shallow wound. Rox and the leucistic chimp ran over to help, but two bonobos appeared out of the darkness, bowling into the gorilla and knocking her over. The rebel chimp shrieked and waved her arms in the air, bringing them down on one of the attackers.

Arrows from both sides hit the wagon, ripping through the tarp and injuring an ape inside. The horses screamed and struggled, driver hardly able to hold them back by pulling as hard as he could on the reins. More attackers arrived, carrying weapons and torches; the rebel apes evacuated the wagon, meeting them in a fight.

Milo looked at the terrified human, frozen in place. He heard one of the horse's cry out, whipped around just in time to watch Thade land on the steed on all fours, jumping up high to pounce on top of Milo. The two wrestled and rolled on the ground before Milo kicked Thade off, scrambling to his feet and recovering one of his chakrams.

Thade was dressed up in black and gold ornamental armor, the fur around his mouth snow white. "Had I not seen him die before my very eyes," Thade sneered, brushing dirt from his breastplate, "I would have thought you were Caesar himself."

The woman walked over on her hands and feet to Thade's side. She made desperate noises, pleading, rocking her arms. Thade snarled with disgust, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked the shrieking human up on her feet. "Is this what you came for, boy? Is this what you've risked your life to save?" he spat, giving the woman a hard shake. "This spineless, weak, miserable animal?"

"You took her child," Milo growled, "you forced her—"

Thade threw the woman at Milo. He caught her, went to push her aside, but the woman suddenly went stiff, her cry turning into a strained gasp. She sunk from his hands onto the ground, five blades formed in the shape of a monkey's paw buried in her back. Thade yanked the paw back by the rope tied to its end, swinging it around once to shed off the blood.

Milo felt heat rise in his chest, constrict. Breathing heavily, he screamed, running at Thade with both chakrams out. Thade used the monkey paw and his own disc to block and attack the younger chimp. Milo, furious, could only hear his own blood boiling and the snarls and grunts of his opponent.

"After I kill you," Thade hissed, "I will burn through your men until they beg for mercy and tell me where your base is. Only after will I let them die—broken, beaten, defeated. Unless, of course," he managed to knock one of the discs from Milo's hand, "you'd rather surrender. Their deaths will be quick and relatively painless th—"

Milo swung down his chakram, cutting the rope off the monkey paw. Before Thade could even move, Milo brought the chakram down again, slicing through chainmail down Thade's arm. Milo swung his disc, intending on severing the General's arm from his shoulder, but Thade hastily shot out his own chakram against Milo's wrist, holding him back. Thade turned the disc just once with a hard squeeze; it unfolded out into three blades, one tearing open Milo's wrist.

Milo screamed, dropping his chakram and stumbling away. Blood gushed from the wound. He clamped his hand around the wrist, squeezing as tight as possible.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" Thade stepped on the woman's back as he stalked over to Milo. "You will die because of humans you hoped to save. Did you know, boy? Your grandfather's death was not so different, in the end."

Milo dodged a blow from the chakram, looking for anything nearby he could use as a weapon.

"Look at you," Thade sneered, "so damn pathetic—!"

"Semos!" Milo barked. "Now!" He threw his arm to the side; blood splashed across Thade's face, blinding him. At the same time, Milo grabbed the spear Semos tossed him, turned it around, and thrust its pointed edge beneath Thade's knee, between poleyn and greave armor seams.

Thade dropped to his one knee, roaring as he grabbed at the embedded spear. Milo took up Thade's chakram, still wet with his blood. He stepped forward, keeping space between them; wound his arm back, ready to thrust one of the blades into the General's throat—

A sudden explosion caught Milo's attention. He could hear the bound humans screaming. As if on cue, two bonobos stopped fighting upon seeing Thade's position and threw their torches at the gasoline soaked wooden crosses. Three of the humans were already completely consumed in flames, shrieking in pure agony.

"Well, what will it be?" Thade smirked. Milo looked between him and the humans; there weren't enough men to get them down. They needed his help if they were to save them. "If you go to them now, you might save at least one of the humans. But if you choose to stay here—" Thade snapped off the spear, keeping just enough buried in his wound; he thrust the splintered bar at Milo, grazing and taking a small chunk off his hip. Milo yelped and stumbled back. "Both you, and your pets, will die."

Even with a limp and only a broken spear, Thade was strong enough to keep fighting. He was an experienced, seasoned soldier. He would not go down so easily. Milo could have fought longer, but between the blood loss of his ruptured artery and the humans crying for help—

"Damn you!" Milo snarled. He turned, running for the humans.

Thade barked. "A coward! Just like your ancestors!" He went to throw the spear at the fleeing chimp, but Semos on horseback came riding by, knocking him upside the head with a club. Thade fell to the ground; the blow was hard enough to cause a concussion, but not enough to knock him out. Thade, dizzy and trying to gather back to his feet, ordered his remaining men to continue fighting.

Though the numbers were even, Milo's group couldn't afford to both fight off their opponents and save the humans. It was either one or the other. Attar brought Thade a horse, helping the wounded chimp to mount it. No more time. Milo finished cutting down one of the humans who'd only suffered minor burns before calling a retreat. Though four humans were still alive, two not nearly as heavily burned with a good chance of surviving, only three could be retrieved before Milo and his group were forced to flee. Their own group, originally eight, was down to five, three killed in the battle.

The wagon had been too damaged to use, its wheels broken off and tarp set aflame. They were forced to double up on the five horses, one of which they'd stolen from Thade's men. Virgil and Semos went ahead, each carrying one of the wounded, unconscious humans. Milo with an injured ape, a bonobo with the smallest and last of the three humans, and Rox took up the rear.

Milo, Rox, and the bonobo shot arrows and threw spears at their four pursuers, Thade included. One rock hit an enemy gorilla's horse in the face, knocking them both over. An enemy bonobo shot an arrow through the same attacker's head, killing them instantly. Thade fired an arrow, piercing through the bonobo's eye into his skull, killing him instantly; he fell from his horse, as did the human. Milo wanted to steer his horse back, to at least recover the human, but Rox shouted at him to keep going. She instead jerked her horse around, riding toward Thade and Attar

"Rox! You better come back, damn you!" Milo screamed. He heard howling and roaring, but Rox was holding the two at bay, just long enough for the remaining survivors to make a safe getaway.

Once they were far enough away and closer to the base, Milo ordered the group to stop. One of the humans had come around, but due to the pain of his third degree burns, could not stop screaming and squirming. Virgil forcibly knocked him out. The ape riding with Milo had woken, too; though she'd broken a leg and some of her ribs, the chimp limped over to Semos who helped her onto his back, just small enough for all three to fit and the horse to carry.

"I'm staying behind," Milo insisted. "I'll wait for Rox."

"But she—"

"Just ten minutes," Milo scowled, "and if she isn't back by then..." He trailed off, gaze falling to the ground.

Semos sighed. Virgil looked between the two older apes. Semos clicked his tongue and ordered his horse onward; Virgil hesitated, but followed after him.

Milo waited. He dismounted his horse five minutes later, checking on the quick tourniquet he'd made of cloth for his wrist. The blood had soaked through, and his vision was starting to blur. No, he couldn't afford to wait twenty minutes. Milo shouldn't have stopped. He was going to pass out at this rate.

Fortunately, Rox returned, riding a new horse with a fresh burn on the side of her head and down her left cheek. She scolded Milo for waiting; he wanted to ask if she was in pain, if she had killed Thade and his lieutenant, but there was no more time to spare. He climbed onto his horse, and both he and Rox took off up the mountain.

Milo arrived just in time; Kira and a chimpanzee, Lisa, managed to catch Milo as he slipped off his horse and blacked out. The last thing he saw was Lisa's face, worried and mouthing something. Probably telling him he would be okay, or asking if he was all right, or even telling him he'd been a fool. It was funny, though; in those last few seconds of consciousness, Milo remembered how he only met this new ape once before, and hadn't noticed just how pretty she was until now.

Milo woke ten hours later in the medbay, injuries dressed, wounds cleaned and stitched up. He expected Galen to lecture him—"You're lucky we even had any blood to spare, you oaf!"—but Galen instead looked... upset. He was quiet, staring blankly at the bowls of medicine he was sorting. Leeta was changing one of the burned human's bandages, sniffling.

Milo sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. What had—

"Milo."

Milo shuddered. He'd never heard his mother sound so upset, so scared. He turned to Zira, sitting at his bedside. Her eyes were red from crying, fresh tears welling in the corners. She took his free hand and squeezed it, holding it to her cheek. "Milo..." she choked. "Your... your father..."

Milo stiffened. "F... Father...?" He pulled his hand free. His eyes suddenly stung, glazed over. "He... What happened to... to..."

Leeta couldn't hold it in anymore. She broke into a sob, and Galen shuffled over, gently cooing and rubbing her back.

Milo gulped dryly. "He's..." He swallowed again. "Father is..."

Zira said nothing as she climbed up on the edge of the bed, embraced her son in trembling arms.

It took a moment, but when the shock wore off, Milo buried his face in his mother's shoulder and let out a long, mournful cry.

\---

It didn't seem right that Cornelius should die from something that could have been cured. 

It didn't seem fair; it wasn't a proper death for a hero. For one of the apes to start the new rebellion, who helped lead humans and like-minded apes into a pacifistic, peaceful future. The son of the great Caesar, rebuilding the utopia Thade and the Council sought to burn to the ground. Cornelius did not die as he should have, and that hurt Milo more than anything else.

"But we are not gods," Zira whispered. She sat down beside her son, their legs dangling over the edge of the cliff. He stared at the moon, face washed in white light. "Your father... he never did like being called a hero. He considered his work something any good, kind-hearted ape would do. Heroes are not just one in one hundred, but many united together."

Milo smirked. He tapped his fists together. "Apes together," he said, "strong."

Zira nodded.

"Caesar was unique, though. You always spoke like he was a god among apes," Milo argued.

"Caesar was a great leader, but a great leader does not stand alone," Zira explained. "Maurice, Rocket, Luca, Lake, Blue Eyes, Cornelia... and so many more. Caesar was not alone, though sometimes he might have felt like it. But he knew strength in numbers, and he knew his people— _our_ people—were capable of a great many things, if we work as one."

Milo slouched forward. "But we're not one. I don't think we ever will be."

"But we are not alone. Not you, not I. Neither was your father."

Milo wiped off his face, sticky from crying. "Father told me something Caesar once told him. 'Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' Old human phrase. Grandfather learned it from the one he called Will," he mumbled. He turned to his mother, grasping her hand. She looked at him, eyes baleful. "Is that how it will always be? Forever repeating? War and peace and war and peace and..."

Zira wrinkled her nose. "Maybe. But as the phrase suggests, we can learn; we are still learning." She took Milo's face in her hands, blinking back tears. "And we have learned so much, my son. We, a race once so primitive, confined in cages and to suffer under the blades of scalpels— Look how far we've come. History is not yet over."

Milo exhaled, shrinking beneath her touch. He placed his hands over hers, and together they cried in silence for a few minutes.

"He did... tell me to tell you something. Two things, actually."

Milo perked up.

"That he loves you, more than anything in the world," Zira said, grinning weakly, "and he really does think the name Caesar suits you well."

\---

This job was not thankless. Milo saw it in the humans, in their eyes, the way they touched him and honored his presence. They bowed to him, held out their hands, and he felt each and every one. Permission to thrive, to live freely, to find love and make friends and raise families.

Nova became something of an idol to the other humans, an old woman now. She often talked about Maurice; she'd even learned how to say his name, but nothing else. Kira sometimes shared stories about her mother and father, Rocket, and how brave her brother Ash had been to stand up to Koba's cruelty and tyranny, though it had cost him his life. Safari had grown too old to move on his own, but his spirit was still as warm as ever. When Rox was not training the others alongside Semos, she went on walks with her father riding on her back.

Though Galen had grown somewhat ornery, he was still their best doctor. Leeta was starting to show him up, however, much to his chagrin. Ari took Maurice's place as teacher, spending most of her time with the children—apes and humans. She took so much after her mother, Lake, who had passed away a few years prior. Cassia and her new mate, Olga, became the head nursemaids, watching after the newborns with the aid of a few humans.

Milo sat by himself on the edge of the cliff, his favorite spot. He had taken up whittling in his spare time, carving spears and stakes for his soldiers. As he drew the blade down in a deft stroke, an explosion of light reflected off its surface. Milo cried, accidentally cutting his finger; he dropped both knife and stick, leaping back and looking to the source of the thunderous roar.

Something was falling from the sky. Something large, and... He'd never seen anything like it, but it had to be human. Zira and Ari ran out, hearing the sound from their cave nearby. 

"What is that?" Ari asked, watching smoke trail after the descending object.

Zira gasped. "I know this... I... I've seen pictures of this..." She grabbed Milo. "It's human! Human made! But all others like it—they're gone! There's no more like them on this planet!"

"We should go and investigate," Ari suggested, eyes twinkling. "Its trajectory suggests it'll land maybe ten, twenty miles from here, right in the swamplands."

"It might be dangerous," Milo grumbled, squinting.

"I will go then," Ari insisted, puffing out her chest, "alone, if I must."

"No," Milo scowled. He took a deep breath, uncertain. "I will go with you."

"You must be careful," Zira murmured and cooed. "Whatever it contains..."

Milo nodded, patting his mother's hand. "I'll gather up a crew," he stated. He looked back to the falling object, only a mile from crashing into the earth. "Better us than Thade."

\---

Milo, Ari, Semos, Kira, Rox, and four others raced on horseback to recover the human object. While the others made bets on just what aforementioned object was, Milo stayed focused, taking the lead. This could end very, very badly, and he found his hand lingering for his holstered gun (one of only a few they had left) every few minutes.

The group arrived at the edge of the swamplands not long after. They could see the smoke billowing from the crash site, Milo pointing straight ahead. It was close enough that they could still ride through on their horses before the ground became too murky and wet, the foliage too thick and cramped. Milo raised a fist, and the apes behind him stopped. From the trees and shrubbery, Milo could see the object; it had been torn apart, a door hanging off its hinges.

Suddenly, a creature emerged from beneath the water, gasping. The white suit he wore was covered in mud and green muck; his face was bushy with visible patches of a golden beard, eyes a striking blue. He panted, dragging another human in a similar suit onto dry land. Blondie laid him beside a third human—both were alive, possibly unconscious, the taller of the two suffering a major head wound. 

Blondie watched the last of his vessel disappear beneath the water. Milo heard him speak one word in a raspy, low whisper.

"Stewart..."

Anguish. Something Milo understood well. Kira squeaked as her horse backed up, stepping on leaves and twigs. Blondie twisted around, wide-eyed. He reached for his belt, found the holster empty.

"Is someone out there?" Blondie shouted, bewildered. "My—My name is George Taylor, Colonel of the US exploratory vessel, _Liberty 1_. My ship, something happened to our guiding systems. We encountered a... My men need help, please."

Ari clasped a hand over her mouth. [He can speak! In full sentences!] she signed to the others.

Semos signed to Milo. [He's unarmed as far as I can tell. I don't see any weapons on the other men either.]

Milo nodded, contemplating. His hand weighed heavy on his gun, and before he could pull it out, Milo clicked his tongue and ordered the horse forward. 

Taylor's face turned pallor white, entire body stiffening in shock when he saw Milo's face. A _chimpanzee's_ face.

"George Taylor," Milo said firmly, "you and your men are safe now."

Taylor's mouth opened, jaw trembling. He collapsed onto his knees. "What... Who in the Hell... are you?" he choked.

Milo dismounted from the horse. He took two steps forward, but stopped when Taylor scuttled back, reaching for a rock. Milo could hear Semos, Rox, and Kira string up arrows, ready to fire. Milo studied Taylor, his friends, then slowly extended a hand. To shake, to help Taylor up, to pull him into this new reality, whichever the human chose.

"My name... is Caesar."

Though Milo—no, Caesar—did not quite know why, he suddenly felt as if the tides were slowly turning. History was going to be remade once more.


End file.
